That Silly Thing Called Love
by Lockhart-in-the-Closet
Summary: Post series ending. Day in the life of. Jack contemplates the relationship he and Carly have built over a morning cup of joe.


A/N: So, yeah. This is the 5D's story I've been kind of slaving over for 2 and a half months. "Why is it so short if you've spent two months on it?" you ask? Simple. IT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE.

The thing is, I didn't get to watch most of 5D's when it was coming out. All I know about it is what my lovely friend (who's obsessed with it) would rant to me about, and I for the most part understand what happens because I did manage to watch quite a few of the episodes towards the end, so I guess that's good.

That doesn't change the fact that writing Jack is difficult for me, because he seems so over the top and obnoxious in the series. I'm convinced he's a much deeper person than he appears, and Carly is obviously a weak spot for him. At least until she comes back, and then he's all "lol ignore". That being said, this is my story on it, take it as you will. If you flame me I'll just delete the comment cuz seriously, this is just me getting it out of my system.

Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Neo Domino city was – for once – sleepy. Looking at it from Carly's apartment window, Jack was both disturbed and calmed by the lack of hubbub. That wasn't to say that there weren't people on the streets, but compared to how the city normally was, it was almost a ghost town. It had been a week since the duel with Z-one and the almost destruction of the city and most people were at home, celebrating the fact that they were alive and with their families. Jack remembered seeing Aki and Yusei going out for dinner the day before. <em>They may not be an official couple<em>, Jack thought, _but they certainly looked like one_.

Jack slumped against the wall next to the window, staring out at the sunrise and the city he called home. He may not be King anymore, but he would always feel that Neo Domino City was his domain. He didn't exactly feel welcome or particularly comfortable on Satellite. He supposed that was the reason he had fled Satellite to begin with. He didn't want to dwell on thoughts of the past however, and turned from the skyline toward Carly's kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee.

The girl in question was still in bed. If he recalled correctly, she'd thrown one leg and one arm over to his side of the bed, her mouth slightly open and the blanket tangled around her, her night shirt riding up on her stomach, revealing the pair of mens boxers she'd pilfered from him after he'd bought them. He'd always thought it was a little weird but endearing that she'd stolen a new pair of boxers from him just to wear at night. He chuckled at the mental image of her thrown across the bed, and found the image adorable. Jack pulled down the coffee grounds he'd left at her house specifically for himself. Carly wasn't allowed to have his coffee unless he specifically made her a mug. It was his way of regulating how much was used.

This morning, he made a whole pot, intending to share it with the reporter. He was also very tired, and knew he'd be having more than one cup of coffee this slow morning. Normally Jack would be fully dressed and in a rush to get home or working on his deck. Not today; Jack Atlas was feeling very lazy. He hadn't even changed from his cotton pajama pants or tank top. His jacket was where he'd left it; on the back of the chair he usually occupied. Jack yawned tiredly and leaned his back against the counter as he waited for the coffee, his tired mind returning to the events of the previous week since the pseudo apocalypse that had only been narrowly averted by Yusei. He slightly chaffed at the fact that it had been Yusei to defeat Z-one, but only slightly. Most of Jack was actually proud of his long time friend, even if he wouldn't actually admit it.

The smell of the grounds permeated the small apartment, and Jack glanced at the pot, noticing it was almost done. He turned and pulled down his regular mug, and a second one for Carly when she finally woke up. He looked at the clock over the stove, _7:12_. He supposed it would be a few more hours before Carly even began to show signs of life. He poured a generous amount of coffee into his mug once the maker was done, and put the heat down low. He shuffled to the refrigerator, pulling the cream out, then shuffled to the pantry where the sugar was kept. He placed both on the table and settled into the rickety chair, dressing his coffee as he liked.

It was just as he'd just barely put any cream into his mug when Carly's bedroom door creaked open and a very sleepy reporter stepped out. Her hair was an absolute mess, but she'd managed to find her glasses. Her clothes were rumpled, and with a yawn she grabbed the mug he'd gotten down for her and poured herself a mug. However, she sloshed the hot liquid onto her hand and with a yelp set the pot down heavily, and immediately ran cold water over her red and angry hand. By the time she'd set the pot down Jack had stood up and had gone to the sink to turn the water on. With a huff he looked at her with annoyance.

"Carly, you're so damn clumsy you know that?" His voice was a little gruff from lack of use in the morning, and was thick with sleep. Carly found it rather adorable most mornings.

"Jack, do I need your commentary?" Since Carly's revival from Goodwin, the loss of her memories as a Dark Signer, and the defeat of Z-one, Carly had become slightly more assertive at times; especially in the mornings. Whenever Jack said something that would have normally sent her into a tizzy of embarrassment or aggravation she would retaliate instead of meekly taking the sarcastic comments. Jack had found himself proud of her after the first occurrence of it.

Jack went to the guest bathroom, rummaging around in the cabinets. He was looking for the burn cream he'd insisted she buy after the first week he'd stayed with her. He'd known even then that the cream would probably help in a lot of situations. Carly had always been clumsy and prone to dropping things, especially where he was involved. This wasn't the first time she'd burnt herself on his coffee.

With a triumphant gesture and a slight grunt, Jack pulled the cream out of it's hiding place and stood up, returning to the kitchen. By then, Carly had managed to finish pouring her mug and had dressed her coffee. Before she'd even gotten the opportunity to begin enjoying the coffee that Jack had made however, he yanked her hand in his direction and opened the tube with his other hand. She sent him a halfhearted glare, but didn't say anything as he gingerly applied the cream, gently working it into the burn. The entire time he hadn't been very polite, not even glancing her way as he'd grabbed her hand from the side of the mug.

Carly was used to this behavior, however. In the short amount of time she'd known Jack, she had observed and been on the receiving end of his forceful affections. Jack wasn't a man to show conventional affections. He'd rarely bought her gifts, or complimented her. More often than not he'd let her know when she hadn't worn a flattering dress, and let her know when she was being absolutely annoying. When he didn't say anything, Carly knew he was fine with what she wore, or what she was doing at that specific time. She sometimes wished he would be romantic, or at the very least friendly to her at times. Other times found Carly glad that he was hers alone, and that he had even decided to be with her at all.

Jack finished rubbing the cream in and sat back down at his side of the table, taking a quick sip of the now cooling liquid. He grimaced at the lack of heat in his cool coffee, but didn't say anything. Carly and Jack spent the early part of that morning in complete silence after Carly's mishap. It was how most of their mornings were now after her revival. For both of them it was a time of quiet reflexion and thoughts of _what if...?_ Jack spent most of that time recalling his duel with Carly and the loss he'd felt when she died. It was a sobering thought, but Jack had no intention of ever leaving Carly. He had experienced overwhelming sorrow at her loss, and because of that he was determined to be there whether she liked it or not.

Carly for her part had no recollection or understanding that she had once been a Dark Signer. Jack and the others had all unanimously decided to let her live normally without knowing of her own actions. The fact that she'd been given a second chance at all was good enough for them. Jack suspected that the rest of the group had decided to let Carly live without knowing so that he wouldn't be depressed. It was stupid of them – he could handle the new pain on top of the old, he knew it – but he wasn't going to go out of his way to revive Carly's memories. She was finally becoming her own person and he wouldn't jeopardize any peace she had found.

After their morning coffee, Jack showered and dressed, intent on going back to his apartment to look for work. Crow could whine all he wanted that Jack didn't work, but in reality what it was, was that Jack couldn't find work. There were few job openings available, but he hoped that with the most recent incident some people would leave their jobs and he could apply.

Carly showered and dressed after he did, and the couple spent a few minutes standing in her hallway kissing each other senseless. The way she would sigh and lean into him drove him nuts, and it took every ounce of self control Jack had to move away from her before he spent the next hour kissing her. He gave a noncommittal grunt when Carly asked him if he'd be back.

But they both knew he would.


End file.
